2021 Global Tropical Cyclone Totals
The 2021 Global Tropical Cyclone Totals is the amount of Tropical and Subtropical cyclones that formed between January 1st and December 31st, 2021. Note The Green Color in the tracks represent winds less than 38 mph (IE: Tropical Depression), yellow represents 39 to 57 mph (IE: Tropical Storm), orange represents 58 to 73 mph, and finally, red represents 74+ mph (IE: Hurricane). Global Total Overall, 2021 had seen a total of 36 Depressions, 35 Storms, 20 Hurricane Strength Storms and 11 Major Hurricane Strength storms. 2021 Atlantic hurricane season The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 2021 and ended November 30th, 2021. Storms Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Storm Claudette Tropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Henri Tropical Storm Ida Hurricane Julian Tropical Storm Kate Tropical Depression Twelve Hurricane Larry 2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Timeline) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2021 till:01/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:30/06/2021 till:04/07/2021 color:C1 text:Ana from:22/07/2021 till:24/07/2021 color:TS text:Bill from:31/07/2021 till:07/08/2021 color:TS text:Claudette from:10/08/2021 till:14/08/2021 color:TS text:Danny from:13/08/2021 till:20/08/2021 color:C3 text:Elsa from:24/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 color:C1 text:Fred from:26/08/2021 till:06/09/2021 color:C4 text:Grace barset:break from:04/09/2021 till:16/09/2021 color:C4 text:Henri from:10/09/2021 till:12/09/2021 color:TS text:Ida from:21/09/2021 till:27/09/2021 color:C5 text:Julian from:29/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:TS text:Kate from:30/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:TD text:Twelve from:07/11/2021 till:12/11/2021 color:C1 text:Larry bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2021 Pacific hurricane season The 2021 Pacific hurricane season began on May 15th, 2021 for the Eastern Pacific, and June 1st, 2021 for the Central Pacific, both ended November 30th, 2021. Storms Hurricane Andres Tropical Storm Blanca Tropical Storm Carlos Tropical Storm Dolores Hurricane Enrique Hurricane Felicia Tropical Storm Guillermo Hurricane Hilda Hurricane Ignacio Tropical Storm Jimena Tropical Storm Kevin Hurricane Linda Hurricane Marty Hurricane Nora Tropical Storm Olaf Tropical Storm Pamela Hurricane Rick Hurricane Sandra Hurricane Ema Hurricane Terry Tropical Storm Vivian 2021 Pacific hurricane season (Timeline) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:01/12/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/05/2021 till:22/05/2021 color:C1 text:Andres from:31/05/2021 till:03/06/2021 color:TS text:Blanca from:11/06/2021 till:12/06/2021 color:TS text:Carlos from:30/06/2021 till:03/07/2021 color:TS text:Dolores from:04/07/2021 till:09/07/2021 color:C4 text:Enrique from:20/07/2021 till:26/07/2021 color:C1 text:Felicia from:31/07/2021 till:03/08/2021 color:TS text:Guillermo barset:break from:02/08/2021 till:12/08/2021 color:C3 text:Hilda from:04/08/2021 till:13/08/2021 color:C3 text:Ignacio from:09/08/2021 till:12/08/2021 color:TS text:Jimena from:11/08/2021 till:12/08/2021 color:TS text:Kevin from:21/08/2021 till:30/08/2021 color:C3 text:Linda from:31/08/2021 till:08/09/2021 color:C3 text:Marty from:04/09/2021 till:11/09/2021 color:C1 text:Nora barset:break from:18/09/2021 till:20/09/2021 color:TS text:Olaf from:19/09/2021 till:21/09/2021 color:TS text:Pamela from:30/09/2021 till:04/10/2021 color:C2 text:Rick from:18/10/2021 till:24/10/2021 color:C3 text:Sandra from:19/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 color:C5 text:Ema from:30/10/2021 till:03/11/2021 color:C2 text:Terry from:28/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 color:TS text:Vivian bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" 2021 Pacific typhoon season The 2021 Pacific typhoon season ran year round in the year 2021. Storms Severe Tropical Storm Sinlaku Typhoon Hagupit 2021 Pacific typhoon season (Timeline) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2021 till:01/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/01/2021 till:21/01/2021 color:TS text:Sinlaku from:11/02/2021 till:16/02/2021 color:C2 text:Hagupit bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:01/03/2021 text:February from:01/03/2021 till:01/04/2021 text:March from:01/04/2021 till:01/05/2021 text:April from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Category:CycloneRyne94 Category:Future hurricane seasons